Dans la vie et l'amour
by jetterwetter
Summary: A kind of slice of life romantic comedy between Raphael and Donatello, along with Leonardo and Michelangelo.
1. Chapter 1

AN: TMNT AU, Slice of life romance, Raphael/Donatello, Leonardo/Michelangelo

"Listen here!"

Donatello slowly looked up from his computer, his chestnut colored eyes rolling in frustration. His roommate Michelangelo had practically kicked his door in, and was now standing in the doorway yelling at him. Donatello swiveled around in his rolling chair to turn and look at his friend with an annoyed look.

"You've been stashed in your room all weekend, dude! It's time for you to go out, get some sun, and meet some ladies!" Michelangelo chided at Don as if he were his mother. "So, we're goin' out, man."

Donatello sighed while resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and putting his cheek in his hand. "You just need a ride don't you?" He asked breathily with exasperation.

"Whaaat? No, of course not! I just want to hang out with my cool roommate," Mikey laughed nervously while rubbing the top of his head. It only took one disbelieving look from Donatello to make him cave in. "Okaaaay! You're right. I need a ride, but it's for a good reason!" Michelangelo put his hands up in defense, ready to plead his case.

Donatello shook his head, astonished at the shenanigans that his roommate could pull. "Mikey, you have a perfectly good car that you could use. Unless something happened to it... again."

Michelangelo chuckled, still nervous. "Well, you see I let my friend Gecko use it. You know, Jason, but that's not what's important. What's important is that I have a super-hot date that I totally can't miss because this guy is like mondo sexy, like he could straight up be a super model or something. I cannot, I mean CANNOT miss out on this once in a lifetime chance, dude." Mikey's words spilled out of his mouth in full force and speed. He had spoken so fast that Donatello had to back track in his own mind and go over what he had said.

Donatello rubbed his hands over his face. Suddenly he felt really tired, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Mikey had that effect on a lot of people. Don looked up and saw that Michelangelo's baby blue eyes were wide, and slightly watering. He was doing that puppy dog face that he was somehow so good at but would only do in dire circumstances. "Dang it... Okay, Mikey. I will give you a ride, and that's it. Nothing else, got it?"

Michelangelo inhaled forcefully and then let out an ear-splitting squeal. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikey shrieked as he launched himself onto Donatello giving him an energetic hug as he kept saying thank you, over and over again.

Don jolted in surprise, making a strange, inhuman noise that easily could have been mistaken for a cat. The chair rolled back and bumped into the desk that his laptop was sitting on. "Oh... Okay, Mikey. Okay, Okay. You're welcome, it's no problem," Donnie murmured as he patted Michelangelo on his shell awkwardly.

As soon as Mikey had jumped on Don, he was right off, skipping out of the room in glee. "Okay, well we need to leave in five minutes!" Michelangelo called out as he ran through the apartment to get to his own room.

Donnie shook his head again, sighing. He got up out of his chair and looked down at himself, checking what he was wearing. He was wearing a black hoodie with purple drawstrings and his Legend of Zelda pajama pants that were green with yellow Triforce pattern all over them. Don shrugged and just slipped some shoes on. He was just dropping Michelangelo off somewhere, so there was no reason for him to get changed. He walked into the living room to see that Mikey was already in there, eagerly waiting.

"What are you wearing...?" Donatello asked incredulously. Mikey was wearing an orange jacket, zipped up, but it didn't have any sleeves. He was also wearing jeans that were a tad tighter than they needed to be.

"What, dude? This is the new trend. I gotta look nice and fresh for my date." Mikey looked at himself and smirked in his own satisfaction, clearly thinking he looked smoking hot.

Donatello decided not to comment. He grabbed his keys and made his way out of the door with Mikey trailing behind. They made their way to the parking garage that was attached to their apartment building. Once they found Don's car, which was just a silver sedan, they got inside. Michelangelo immediately plugged his phone into the auxiliary cord, putting in the address to their destination in the GPS on his phone. Which was followed by him starting to play music, that Donatello had never heard in his life, loudly. Don sighed, once again, and then started following the directions that Mikey's phone was relaying to him through the speakers of his car.

They had been driving for around ten minutes when Donatello decided he was getting kind of tired of listening to Michelangelo sing at the top of his lungs. So, he turned down the volume of the music but made sure it was still loud enough that he could hear the driving instructions. "Okay, Mikey, give me the details on this wonder guy of yours. Where did you meet him from?" Don asked, taking a split second to glance over at Mikey.

Michelangelo pouted for a second at his music being turned down, but then brightened up at being asked about his date. "Oh, I just met him online on some dating app." Mikey replied nonchalantly.

Don sputtered, "Wait... What?! You haven't even met this guy before?" He glanced over at Michelangelo again, in disbelief. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? They could be a completely different person than what they say they are. They could only be trying to kidnap you, or worse! Wha-"

"Dude! Relax! It's no big deal, I've done this before. There's no need to worry. Besides, we're already here anyway." Mikey claimed, pointing out the car window at a building that was painted entirely black, but was donned with a ton of flashing neon lights.

Donatello gripped the steering wheel and pulled the car to the side, finding a parking spot in the parking lot across from the building. He held onto the steering wheel tightly as he glared over at his friend. "Seriously, Mikey? There's nothing to be worried about? There's everything to be worried about. I don't approve of you going. Especially into a sketchy looking place like that." He pointed his thumb towards the rear-view window which was also towards the black building. They could already hear the thumping of the music from inside the building from all the way across the street.

"Whoa, man. Chill." Michelangelo unplugged his phone from the car. "I'll only be staying a few hours. It'll be cool; there's no need to be so spastic." Mikey winked at Don and then got out of the car, but Donnie wasn't having it.

Donatello got right out of the car as well, gritting his teeth all the way. He looked over the top of his car at Mikey who was looking at him confused. Don inhaled, locked his car, and then shoved his keys in his pocket. "I can't in good conscience let you go in there alone. So... I'm going in with you. I'm smart enough to know that I can't even try to talk you out of it because you obviously have your mind set on this."

Mikey smiled happily, jumping up and down in excitement. "We're gonna have so much fun!" Mikey exclaimed, running to the other side of the car and grabbing onto Donatello's arm. Next thing Don knew, he was being dragged across the street to wait in the line of other people waiting to get inside.

Donatello stiffened up when he noticed people were giving him weird looks. He had completely forgotten he was still just in his pajamas. He felt his cheeks get hot as he kind of shuffled his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Don was completely embarrassed, but he tried to remind himself that he was doing this for Michelangelo. Mikey was going to owe him big time for this one.

Mikey glanced over at Don and nudged him with his elbow, silently reassuring the olive colored turtle.

They could hear the bass of the music get louder and louder as they inched towards the front door. They felt like it was reverberating inside their shells, which felt pretty strange. They kept getting closer to the front door and you could physically see the two turtles' demeanor change. Michelangelo was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ecstatic and ready to party. While Donatello was messing with the drawstrings on his hoodie, trying to make himself as small as he could. It was a wonder that these two were friends at all. They reached the bouncer at the front of the line and they both showed him their IDs. The bouncer nodded and let them through.

Donatello wasn't sure what to think of the place once they made it inside. It was dark inside because everything inside seemed to be painted black also, but there were neon and black lights everywhere. There was just one big dance floor where there was a ton of people flinging their arms in the weird ritual that is dancing. On the other side from where they were, one wall had a stage on it that had a live DJ playing the music that Donnie could feel beating in his chest. Then on another wall right by the stage was a bar with a ton of people surrounding it, waiting to either order or get the drinks they ordered.

Michelangelo was looking down at his phone, not even seeming to notice the environment around him. He suddenly grabbed a hold of Donatello's wrist and started dragging him through the mass of people. Mikey turned towards Don and yelled, "He said he's towards the back!" Donatello was only barely able to hear and understand what Mikey had said.

They made their way towards the back and headed up some stairs. It lead up to a kind of catwalk where you could look over and see the dance floor below. They reached the top of the stairs and there was a massive man standing there and glaring at them, with his arms crossed. "This is VIP only. Get lost." The man said menacingly, taking a threatening step forward.

Donatello gulped, taking a step backward, and impulsively grabbing onto Mikey's shirt.

"Oh, hey. It's fine. They're with me."

Donatello and Michelangelo looked over the hulking man's shoulder to see another mutant turtle standing there. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just right above his elbow. His shirt matched his own blue eyes, which made them seem to kind of pop brightly.

Michelangelo made a face as if he was literally about to swoon. Mikey darted pass the bouncer and got right in this other turtle's face, admiring him. "Oh man, you look so much better in person than in the pictures!"

Donatello slinked past the bouncer and shuffled over to Mikey and the other turtle. He looked at the other turtle that he had never met before and noticed that he was looking down at Michelangelo, his face slightly pink. The turtle hadn't even seemed to notice that Don was standing right beside them.

The other turtle motioned for them to follow him, "Come on. I got us a booth over here." He lead them across the catwalk past little rooms that consisted of one large, circular booth each. After passing a few rooms, they reached one that already had another turtle sitting in it, but the stranger stopped and slid his way inside the booth beside the new turtle. This turtle had more of a rough look compared to the one that just sat beside him.

This new turtle had dark green, almost emerald, colored skin. He was, unbelievably, wearing a sleeveless jacket just like Michelangelo was. The exception was that his was dark red instead of orange. Since there were no sleeves on it, his arms were definitely very noticeable. If he were to say that he didn't work out, no one would believe him. The most noticeable trait on him though were his eyes. They were like beautiful, amber orbs which his dark skin accentuated.

The blue eyed turtle slid in beside the other turtle, with Mikey following right behind him. This only left Donnie to sit beside the muscled turtle, who looked like he wanted to punch a hole straight into the table.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo," Mikey's date declared, trying to get rid of the awkward feel. He also succeeded in drawing Donatello's attention away from the other turtle. Leonardo had his hand extended toward Donnie in a greeting.

Don smiled, kind of impressed at how charming this Leonardo was. He reached his hand over and shook the other turtles hand. "I'm Donatello, Michelangelo's roommate," Donnie told him, in case he had no idea why Mikey had brought some stranger along.

"This grump right here is Raphael." Leonardo motioned toward the dark-skinned turtle beside him.

Raphael just glared over at Leonardo. The look he gave him sent chills down Donatello's spine. Don got the idea that this was one guy that didn't liked to be messed with and would make sure it was known.

Michelangelo had been too busy admiring Leonardo that he hadn't even noticed Raphael. It wasn't until Leo announced what his name was that Mikey finally looked away from his mesmerizing date to look at the gruff looking turtle. "Holy crap! Donnie, look! I told you this was trendy, man." Mikey exclaimed, using both of his hands to motion at Raphael and his sleeveless jacket. "Don here was judging me on what I was wearing but look at him! He's wearing his jammies!" Michelangelo laughed, completely oblivious to how nervous Donatello already was.

Donatello looked down in his lap, folding his hands together. He was trying his best not to look at the others but he could tell they were looking over at him, quizzically. Don wished he was back at home playing games on his computer, and all comfy in his own room.

Donnie was saved from the embarrassment of the others staring at him by a server that stopped at their table to ask if they wanted anything to drink. The server placed down a couple of little drink menus, and Michelangelo immediately snatched one up. While Mikey was deciding what he wanted, Leonardo went ahead and ordered himself a dirty martini, straight up, with extra olives. Raphael just ordered himself a beer, still not sounding happy about being there. Mikey bit his lip and then finally ordered some ridiculous sounding drink that almost sounded like it could be a show in some fancy Vegas casino.

"And you, sir?" The server asked, looking over at Donatello.

Don put a hand up, getting ready to tell the server that he didn't want anything, but was interrupted by Mikey who grabbed his hand and put it down on the table. "He'll have the same thing as me," Michelangelo smiled, winking at the server. The server winked back and then walked away to go get their drinks ready. Mikey squinted at Donatello.

"Wha... What?" Donnie asked, not sure he liked the look that Michelangelo was giving him.

Mikey let go of Don's hand and leaned back in the booth, scooting closer to Leonardo. "Dude, you're already here so you might as well have some fun," Michelangelo retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. Once he was done chiding Donatello, he turned to Leonardo and wrapped his arms around Leo's arm. "Let's go dance! I can't resist these sweet jams anymore!" Mikey requested with a pleading tone in his voice. Leonardo grinned, but before he even got to reply, he was being dragged out of the booth and back down the catwalk.

Donatello watched them go, suddenly feeling the presence of Raphael more than before. Donnie turned his head and glanced over at the other turtle. Raph was still just over there sulking, but now he had crossed his arms over his chest as if to emphasize how upset he was.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and before they knew it, their server was back with all the drinks. The drink that Mikey ordered for them was the kind of drink that some people would call a girly drink. It came in a highball glass, and the drink itself was orange in color. It had a little umbrella in it, along with a slice of orange on the rim of the glass and what looked to Donnie to be a mint leaf floating on top of the liquid. Raphael instantly grabbed his beer off of the table and started drinking it.

Donatello stared at his drink and then looked down at the dance floor. From where they were he couldn't see either Leonardo or Michelangelo. He hoped Mikey was okay, but he didn't want to invade his personal space more than he already had. He thought just coming here with him was probably pushing the boundaries. Don looked back at his drink and sighed. This really wasn't the kind of scene he enjoyed. He also wasn't much of a drinker. He didn't have much of a tolerance for it either. Donnie started to sip on his drink anyways. Mikey was right; if he was going to be here he might as well get something out of it too.

Donatello could feel Raphael glance over at him every once in a while, but neither one said a word while they just sat there and drank. Donnie had barely got over halfway through his drink and he was already feeling it get to him. He was starting to feel a little light headed and his cheeks were starting to feel kind of warm. Don didn't care so much though because just the few sips had seemed to calm down his nerves somewhat. He didn't feel as anxious as he had before and the music didn't seem to be pounding inside of his head as much.

"So, you get roped into coming here too?" Donatello asked, looking over at Raphael. He figured the answer was going to be yes just by the way the other turtle had been acting the whole time they were here. Don kept drinking his drink while he looked at Raphael. He noticed that Raphael seemed to relax a little, his muscles visibly unclenching, probably glad to have the weird silence broken.

"Yeah. Leo said there'd be beer, but he forgot ta' mention it was at some teenager rave club." Raphael took a swig of his beer, leaning back in the booth. "What about you? Doesn't seem like you're the type ta' come to a place like this either." Raph glanced down at Don's pajama pants and took another drink.

Don chuckled in agreement with Raphael. "No, I wouldn't willingly come to a place like this." He looked down and noticed his drink was all gone. He frowned and then grabbed the orange off the rim, starting to suck on it contemplatively. Once he was done, he threw the orange into his empty cup and then reached over the table and grabbed Michelangelo's drink since the sea green turtle hadn't come back yet. Mikey could just order himself another one when he got back. "Well you see, Mikey here needed a ride. So, being his roommate, I'm the immediate choice. How was I supposed to know this was some online date? I thought maybe he had met the guy before, but noooo. He was meeting some stranger at some dark club. Any number of things could have happened to him, so I couldn't let him come alone. God forbid he get roofied because I didn't come with him. Knowing him though, this was his plan all along just to get me out of the apartment." Donatello rambled on, taking a sip every now and again.

Raphael smirked at Donatello. It was incredible how the olive colored turtle had loosened up so much after just one drink. He watched Don just keep sipping on the straw as he drank his own drink. They once again drifted into silence but it didn't feel nearly as awkward this time. The music kept beating rhythmically down below as the two just sat there. They knew their two companions were probably somewhere down below, dancing the night away.

The server eventually came back by and asked if they wanted anything else. Raphael ordered himself another beer and Donatello pointed at his own drink as he kept sipping it, to signify that he wanted another one. The server smiled and left to go get them some more drinks.

By the time the server came back, Donatello had finished his second drink and was ready for the third. He slid his finished one to the side, and grabbed the new one, immediately drinking it. This time he didn't use the straw, he just drank straight from the glass.

At this point, Raphael was watching Donnie apprehensively. It was obvious that this nerdy turtle never got out and did stuff like this. He wasn't sure how many drinks Don could handle. "So, uh, what's with this music, huh?" Raph asked, sort of awkwardly as he kept glancing over at Don, who had already finished his third drink.

Donatello burst out laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke he had ever heard in his life. "I have no idea but it's strange isn't it? It's just electrical noises with no words, like who thought of it?" Don's laughter slowly subsided into a fit of giggles. He put his hands over his face and just kept giggling.

Raphael couldn't help but laughing himself. Laughter is contagious after all. "You gonna be okay?" Raph asked, still slightly chuckling.

Donatello moved his fingers and looked at Raphael through them. "What?" He had trouble figuring out what he had just asked his. His brain managed to filter it through and finally figure it out. "Oh... Oh yeah. I'll be okay. It's hot in here isn't it? I think... I'm going to go get some air." Donnie had started fanning himself with his hoodie. He scooted out of the booth, staggering and fighting to keep his balance. "I,ll... I'll be... back." Don was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth. He stumbled down the catwalk, making sure to keep one hand on the rail.

Donatello made it back to the stairs and gulped as he looked down them. It looked like there were a lot more steps than there had been before. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way down the stairs. Every other step he felt a wave of dizziness hit him, threatening to send him tumbling down the stairs. He only had a couple steps to go when he suddenly stopped and put his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back a gag. The alcohol definitely wasn't sitting well with him at all. He hurried down the last few steps and looked for the nearest door. Luckily there was an exit door along the wall, not too far away from him.

Donatello rushed over and burst out the door, which led him to the alley outside from the club. The cool air slammed against his face. He only made it a few steps into the alley before he was vomiting all over the ground. Don was bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily from the exertion. A small whimper escaped his lips. He did not feel good at all. He stood there for a little while, afraid that if he moved he'd start throwing up again. Donnie closed his eyes as he stood there, feeling extremely tired. He couldn't help but wonder why people ever drank at all if this was the outcome.

Donnie could still feel the beating music in his shell which was fueling his newfound headache. He spit on the ground, hoping to get the taste of throw up out of his mouth. His brain felt kind of fuzzy and he just felt like all he wanted to do was sleep. He slowly got onto the ground, his eyes still closed. A soft grunting noise came from his throat as he managed to lay on the ground, unaware that he had just laid down in his own vomit.

The bass from the club made his mind feel numb and started to kind of lull him. The nights events started to fade away from his mind and in no time at all Donatello wasn't thinking of anything, not even how bad his body was disagreeing with him at the moment. He slowly drifted to unconsciousness, no one aware that he had just passed out, outside of the club.


	2. Dans la vie et l'amour Ch 2

Thudding. The club? Was it music? No, it was a mechanical sound, not like music. Donatello couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes felt like they were glued shut, and honestly, he didn't really want to open them. He felt so comfortable and just wanted to go back to sleep. He rolled over and felt his face bury into something soft.

Don's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up. He immediately regretted this action because his head started spinning and his stomach felt like it was churning. He groaned, closing his eyes again, and putting a hand on his head.

Once the dizziness passed, he opened his eyes back up again. He looked around and knew for a fact that he was not at his apartment. His heart started racing as he realized that he was in someone else's room. He was lying in a queen-sized bed, and besides the messed-up comforter, the rest of the room was completely neat. It was the kind of neat that made him wonder if someone lived here at all.

Donatello threw his legs over the side of the bed and then stood up. He looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing any of his clothes anymore. His face turned extremely red when he noticed he didn't have any pants on. All he was wearing was a baggy, grey shirt. Theories upon theories started to race through his mind, not helping the blush on his face. The last thing he remembered was throwing up outside of the club. Had he ended up hooking up with someone and going to their place? What if he had sex with a stranger? What if they didn't have safe sex? All these thoughts ran through Don's mind. He gripped the end of the shirt and rung it between his hands, his nerves getting the better of him.

Donnie stopped moving his hands once he noticed he was still hearing a thudding sound. Now that he was more awake he could tell there was also grunting that was coming with the thuds, which were also more like a loud clinking sound. He took an unsure step forward, debating if he should go find out what the noise was. He figured he might as well since that would be his only way of finding any clues to where he was and whose place he was in.

Donatello walked out of the room only to be met by a hallway. From the looks of it, he was inside of a house, because it looked too big to be an apartment, unless it was like a condo or something. He walked down the hall and made it into the living room of the house. It was the biggest living room he had ever seen. The floor was covered in white carpet. He had to take two little steps down in order to actually be in the living room area. There were two sectional sofas pushed together and on the wall in front of the sofas was a ninety-inch flat screen television. Underneath it was a lovely fireplace that had obviously never been used. There was fresh wood inside of it and there was no evidence of burn marks or smoke stains. To the left of all of this was a pair of glass sliding doors. Don walked over to it and pulled up the blinds. He was welcomed to a huge backyard with an indoor pool in the middle of it. Now he was really curious to where he was at. What normal person could afford a place like this?

Donatello decided he would finally get to the bottom of this. He kept following the strange noise throughout the house, finally reaching the source. The door to the room that the noise was coming from was closed. Don clenched his firsts together, unsure what was going to meet him on the other side of the door. He exhaled and then slowly opened the door. He blinked a couple of times, wondering if he was still in the same house.

Donnie had felt like he had just walked into a gym. The walls were covered in mirrors and there were all kinds of exercise equipment throughout the entire room. He had no idea what half of these machines were. The noise was coming from a bench press on the other side of the room. Don walked further into the room, trying to get a better look at who was at the bench press. He sighed in relief when he noticed the dark green skin and toned muscles. He was glad that it was at least someone he had met before. "Raphael?" Donnie asked, inching his way closer to the turtle who was still benching weights.

Raphael didn't look over or even act like he had heard anything. Donatello was about to feel hurt, but then he noticed that Raph had headphones on, so he probably couldn't hear a single thing. Don thought about going over to him and tapping him on the shoulder or something but realized that probably wouldn't be a good idea. He wouldn't want Raphael to accidentally drop the weights on himself and get really hurt.

So, Donatello backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He wished he knew how he had gotten there last night, or if he was even conscious for it. He had never drunk that much alcohol before so nothing like that had ever happened to him. He knew that people could lose their memory from drinking too much, but he wasn't sure if that was the case with him.

Don rubbed his hands across his face, mildly upset with himself. He was about to go back to the bedroom he woke up in when he realized that his bladder felt like it was about to explode. The sudden realization had him frantic, opening every door he saw until he found the restroom. Luckily, he didn't have to search very long before he found it.

Donatello had never thought before that he would be in awe of a bathroom, but he was in amazement. This bathroom was bigger than his room at his and Mikey's apartment. His jaw literally dropped as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Most of the space in the bathroom was taken up by a giant walk in shower. Don opened one of the two glass doors and looked inside. It looked like it could fit five people inside of it. On the far end, there were built in cubby holes that held all the shampoo and stuff like that. Below the cubby holes there was a tile bench. On either side of the walls there were shower heads, and then there was a shower head on the ceiling. Don had heard of the so-called rain showers, but he had never seen one, much less been in one.

Standing there, staring at this shower, Donnie realized he didn't smell very pleasant at all. He could smell his own vomit on him. He remembered that he had thrown up and ended up laying in it. He cringed, wondering what Raphael had went through to get him here.

Donatello glanced at the bathroom door and then back at the shower. He figured he was already here and smelled like vomit, so he might as well take a shower. He felt a little more excited than he should have been, but this shower just looked so nice. He took his borrowed shirt off and set it on the bathroom counter. Then, he made his way inside of the shower and closed the glass door behind him. This shower looked easy enough to use; it still had knobs like normal showers did. He stepped to the side and turned the knob to the shower. All three of the shower heads started pouring water out of them. The split second of cold water felt nice on his skin. It helped to kind of wake him up and to not feel so fuzzy in his brain. He was amazed how fast the water warmed up though. At his apartment, he had to wait five to ten minutes in order for the water to get warm enough.

Donnie felt like the water was washing everything away. His smell along with his bad nerves went down the drain. The water was the perfect pressure. He never knew he could appreciate a shower so much. He stood there for a few minutes, just letting the warm water run over his body. Then he looked over at the array of shampoos and body washes. He wasn't sure why Raphael had shampoo in the first place; it's not like he had any hair. Not wanting to dwell on it very long, he decided to grab some body wash. Don grabbed some that was lavender scented, which is supposed to have calming effects. He started lathering it all over his body, hoping to get the vomit smell off of his skin and shell. He probably stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes. Half of his time washing up and the other half just relaxing.

Donatello turned the shower off and then stepped out onto the bath rug that was right outside the shower. He stood there a dripping wet, realizing that he had forgot to grab a towel, or even figure out where they were. Just as he was about to step off of the rug to go find a towel, the door opened.

Raphael casually strolled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He had a small towel wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a white t-shirt, which was drenched in sweat, and dark grey sweatpants. He flung the towel onto the floor and then turned around. Raph stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening at the sight of the naked Donatello.

They both stood there in shock and silence. Don could see the sweat rolling down Raphael's neck and arms, and Raph's face was flushed red. At this point Don wasn't sure if it was from working out or from seeing him standing there naked. Sure, his penis wasn't hanging out or anything, but besides that he was the most naked that mutant turtles got.

"I, um, I needed a towel." Donatello murmured, his voice barely above a whisper

Raphael darted over to the vanity and opened up one of the cabinets underneath, revealing stacks of towels. As soon as he had done it, he was already out of the bathroom.

Donatello went over to the cabinet and grabbed himself a towel. He wiped down his skin, getting as much of the water off of himself as he could. Once he was done, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He noticed a hamper by the shower so he grabbed his shirt and the towel Raphael had thrown on the ground and threw them into the hamper.

Don still felt kind of in shock. He couldn't believe that Raph had seen him naked. No one had ever seen him naked before. He had always assumed his first time being seen naked was going to be an intimate moment, not some awkward mistake.

Donatello cautiously opened the bathroom door and peeked around to see if Raphael was there. When Don saw he wasn't, he made his way to the bedroom that he had woke up in. He was happy to see his clothes sloppily folded on the bed. He went and picked them up, warily sniffing them. Luckily, they no longer had the stench of vomit, but instead smelled of laundry detergent. His car keys that had originally been in his pocket, were sitting by his clothes on the bed.

Donnie let out a breath of relief. He was glad to be putting his own clothes back on. He slipped his hoodie and pajama pants on, finally feeling nice and clothed. He also slipped his shoes on that were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then, he slipped his keys back into his pocket.

Donatello wondered how he had gotten there last night. Had he been conscious and just didn't remember? He tried to sift through his brain to see if he could remember anything, but all he remembered was everything up to him throwing up outside of the club. He hoped that Mikey had made it home okay. Hopefully Leonardo had been enough of a gentleman to take him home. He wished he had his phone and could get a hold of Michelangelo to check in on him.

Donatello decided that he would believe Mikey was okay so that he wouldn't have to worry about him. He walked out of the bedroom and could hear the shower running from the bathroom. Raphael must have got in the shower once he left the bathroom.

Donatello made his way back towards the living room. He noticed the front door so he decided he'd go outside. Perhaps, Raphael had drove them there in his car or something. He walked out the front door and could feel the cool, Autumn air hit his face. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that there wasn't any kind of vehicle in the driveway. He let out a sigh, wishing he had some answers.

Donatello shook his head and then walked back into the house. He figured Raphael was still in the shower, so he decided to go sit on the couch and wait. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He still felt horrible. His head was pounding in his skull and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. He groaned, rubbing his temples. He'd kill for some pain medicine right now.

Donatello heard footsteps behind him, so he turned around to see the emerald skinned turtle standing some ways behind him. Raph had put on new clothes and was now wearing a black, leather jacket, with a dark red t-shirt underneath along with jeans. "Hey, so how ya doing?" Raphael asked quickly, not wanting the awkwardness from the event earlier to pop back up.

"I'm okay. My head is killing me, but I'm okay." Donnie kind of smiled, trying to show that he really was alright. At the moment he really only had one thing on his mind. "So, uh hey, I was wondering something. Did… Did anything happen between…?" He didn't finish his question, but instead used his hand to motion between the two of them.

Raphael let out a barking laugh. "You've really neva' been drunk before, have you? No don't worry. We didn't have sex, I promise. Last night, I found ya layin' in your puke. I went to find your buddy, but I couldn't find 'im. I couldn't find Leo either, that damn bastard. I didn't know you had your car keys on ya either. I called a cab, and that's how we got here. You were out the whole time." As Raph spoke, a slight New York accent escaped his lips.

Donatello felt his cheeks get hot at the mention of sex. He was still a virgin, but he wasn't going to let Raphael know that. "So, you washed my clothes also?" Don wondered, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, it was no big deal. You smelled like shit anyways. I didn't wanna be smellin' that all night long." Raphael shrugged to show that he didn't think it was a problem to have washed his clothes.

Donatello looked down at the floor and started messing at the hem of his hoodie. "Well, thank you, Raphael. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, a complete stranger. I don't know how I can repay you." Don felt so embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He had behaved irresponsibly and ended up becoming a burden for a total stranger.

"Really, don't sweat it. I would say you could buy me a beer sometime, but I don't think goin' out drinkin' is your sort of thing." Raphael chuckled and patted Don's shoulder. "I guess you're gonna need a ride. Come on, my rides in the garage."

Donatello looked up with frantic eyes. "You don't have to do that! I can take a cab back to the club! Really I don't want to be a burden!" He waved his hands frantically as if he was aborting a mission.

Raphael didn't comment but just walked away, motioning with one of his hands for Donatello to follow him. Don sighed, figuring he had no choice, and followed Raph. They went through a door in the hallway and were now in the garage.

Donnie gasped and ran past Raphael. The only vehicle in the garage was a Kawasaki Ninja 300. "Whoa, this is yours?! This is so cool!" Don exclaimed, admiring the motorcycle. It was almost entirely a sleek, black color but had just a little bit of red trim around it.

"You like motorcycles?" Raphael asked incredulously, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well I like robotics and stuff like that. I almost became a mechanic but it just didn't happen. I still like to dabble every once in a while, if I get the chance." Donatello was still looking at the bike in awe. It was obvious that Raph took very good care of it. Don shook his head, trying to get out of the daze he was in. He turned around to see Raphael handing him a helmet.

"You're lucky I got more than one helmet." Raph opened the garage door and then swung his leg over the motorcycle, getting on. "You gonna just stand there, or are ya gonna get on?"

Donatello gulped. "Oh wait. This is your only ride? Uh, I don't know." No matter how much Don may have wanted to take it apart and see how it worked, he was incredibly wary of actually riding on it. He had never ridden on a motorcycle and the idea scared him. Tons of statistics of motorcycle accidents started flitting through his mind, making his stomach feel like it was tying in knots.

Donnie bit his lip, feeling indecisive. He decided he didn't have much of a choice at this point and put the helmet that was given to him on. Then, he put his hands on Raphael's shoulders and lifted himself onto the bike. It felt so weird actually being on a motorcycle. It felt like it could just fall over any moment.

Raphael chuckled, putting his own helmet on. He reached around behind him and grabbed onto Donatello's wrists. He pulled them around his own waist, pulling Don close. "Hold on, knucklehead." Donatello could hear the smile in Raph's voice, even muffled from the helmet.

Don couldn't help but grin. He clasped his hands together and held on to Raphael tight. He could feel how bulky, and muscled Raph was. He couldn't help but blush at his own thoughts, thankful that he was wearing a helmet.

Raphael pressed his garage door opener that he had attached to the side of his motorcycle. Once the garage door was open, he turned on the ignition and revved the engine. They felt the roar of the engine reverberate through the shells, making them feel almost tingly.

Donatello felt a rush of different things. He felt adrenaline run through his body, but at the same time felt like he was fighting vertigo as the motorcycle starting moving forward. This would have been great if he didn't feel like crap. So, he decided to just close his eyes and place his head against Raphael's shell. He could feel them roll down the driveway and then take off down the street. It felt so different than riding in a car. They were just open to the elements and could feel the cool air pound against them.

Donnie could tell when they turned corners. He felt his stomach drop and he was certain that the bike was going to tip over, but it never did. He could also tell that Raph knew how to handle this vehicle. The stops were smooth, as well as the turns. Don felt that in any other circumstance, he would not have been near as comfortable in this situation as he was now.

They just kept cruising along and for how long, Donatello had no idea. It wasn't until Don felt the bike come to a stop, and he heard the engine turn off, that he knew they must have arrived. He lifted his head up and noticed that they were in the club parking lot, parked right beside his car. It was the only car left in the parking lot.

"You can let go now." Raphael teased with his head turned towards Don.

"Oh! Sorry!" Donatello stuttered, quickly scrambling to dismount the motorcycle. When he got off, he removed the helmet and handed it to Raph. "Thank you, so much. For everything. You didn't have to do anything for me, yet you helped me with everything you could. I'm a stranger; I know close to no one would do that for a stranger. So really, thank you very much." Don kept his head down and gripped his pants in both of his hands.

Raphael pushed up the visor on his helmet, his eyes slightly widened. He was in shock at how sincere this turtle was being. He felt something well up in his chest. It was a mix of pride in himself for helping this turtle, and a mix of something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Seeing Don's demeanor made Raph clench his fists. Someone so honest and sweet shouldn't be feeling like they were a burden.

Raphael gently grabbed Don's chin and pulled that olive colored face to look up at him. "Really. It's no big deal. I can tell you're a good guy. Maybe next time we meet it won't be in a joint like this." He tilted his own head towards the black building on the other side of the street.

Donatello felt his breath escape when Raph grabbed his chin. It was such a gentle touch, which he definitely would have never expected from this brute of a turtle. His cheeks grew hot, but he looked right back into those amber eyes. "Oh… Okay. Well, you seem like a pretty cool guy. I definitely won't miss this place." Don sniggered, a small grin plastered on his face. "Well, I should get going," He pulled away from Raphael's touch, "I'm going to go kill Mikey, and then sleep all day."

Raphael winked and then pulled his visor back down. "'Kay, well drive safe. See ya." He started his ride back up, revved the engine, and internally kicked himself for the way he had just treated the other turtle. He couldn't believe himself and was so embarrassed. He waited until Don was in his car and then took off.

Donatello watched Raph drive away. He placed his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Besides the symptoms from the events last night, he felt something else. Raph had said maybe they'd meet again in different circumstances. So that had to mean he actually wanted to see Don again, didn't it? He sighed, opening his eyes again. He had known for quite some time that he was bisexual, but he couldn't imagine Raphael liking men at all in that way. Don grit his teeth and scolded himself in his brain. He had only met Raph the night before, what was he thinking?

Donatello sighed and started his car. He felt too crappy to worry about that, or anything, right now. So, he drove out of the parking lot, and then made his way to his apartment.

Don had made it to the door of his apartment and was getting out his keys, when he stopped. He could hear voices and what sounded like laughter coming from inside the apartment. He unlocked the door, then cautiously opened it, afraid of what he might see on the other side. He was greeted to the sight of Michelangelo and Leonardo laying on their couch, watching tv.

They both looked up at Donatello in shock. Then Mikey bolted off of the couch, "Dude!" He exclaimed at a volume that pierced into Don's already pounding head. "Donnie, please tell me you got laid!"

Don's eyes widened and his whole face turned incredibly red. "Mikey! Oh my god, no! I was with Raphael!" He was waving his hands, trying to express how much that he did not have sex.

"Dude, I know where you were at! You never know, man! I bet you're pretty kinky when you get under the sheets." Mikey grinned mischievously, glancing at Leo who was suppressing laughter.

Leo sat up on the couch with a smile on his face. "Raph texted me what happened. We know you guys didn't have sex." He said in a soothing tone, being able to tell how flustered Donatello was.

Don gulped, his mouth feeling slightly dry. He looked at Leo and then glared at Mikey. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled, scowling at Michelangelo as he walked past him towards his room. He closed his door behind him, kicked his shoes off, and then landed face first on his bed.

Donatello woke up after what felt like ages. He groaned and kind of smacked his lips. He furrowed his brow when he felt that his lips were kind of wet. Don sat up and wiped some drool off of his face that was rolling down and had pooled on his pillow. "Gross…" He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Donnie kept grumbling as he slid out of bed. He walked out of his room and went to the living room, where he found only Mikey sitting on the couch and watching television.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. How'd you sleep, you turtle princess, you?" Michelangelo asked, that grin of his plastered on his face.

Donnie made an intelligible, guttural noise and just walked to the kitchen. He was never really there until he had his coffee. So, he started up the coffee pot, making sure to fill it up as much as he could. Once it was done, he made himself a big mug of it. He put a little bit of French vanilla creamer in it to sweeten it up a bit. No matter how much he needed his coffee in the morning, he did not like to drink it black. He went back into the living room and planted himself down on the couch beside his roommate.

Michelangelo knew better than to bug Donnie when he was like this after waking up, so he decided to wait until Don had finished at least one cup of coffee. "If you didn't know, it's almost six thirty." He told the drowsy turtle sitting next to him.

"I was tired." That was all Donatello said as he took a sip of his new cup of coffee he had made himself.

"Weeeell, I for one would like to know what went on with you last night." Mikey tried to hide his grin, hoping to not infuriate his roomie.

"I had too much to drink and passed out I guess. I woke up in a super nice house, that I would have never guessed belonged to that guy. I have no idea what he does but he obviously has money. Anyways, he saw me naked on accident, and then he took me home." Donnie just kind of rambled on, not really thinking much of what he was saying.

"You don't know what he does? Bro, Leo told me he's like a major league hockey player! He plays for the New York Night Watchers!" Mikey perked up excitedly. "He saw you naked?!"

"He's a hockey player? That explains a lot, I guess. Hm." Don sipped on his coffee, deciding to disregard Michelangelo's last remark. "What about Leonardo? How did that go?" Don knew asking about the charming Leo would make Mikey forget about what he had just asked.

"Oh. My. God. He is perfect. We hit it off so well last night, dude! Like we danced all night long! We had some hot tongue on tongue action too, like it was awesome. Seriously, the best kisser to ever have kissed these luscious lips of mine. Oh, and get this! You know how I said he was sexy enough to be a model? He freaking is a model, dude! Like he does commercials and stuff like that! He was really shocked when he found out that I legit had no idea that he was in that kind of stuff. Guess he's used to like fangirls and whatever. He already wants to see me again!" Mikey went on and on like a gossiping teenager.

Donatello grinned and patted Mikey's knee. He felt happy for the always overly hyper turtle. "Well, I'm glad you met him then. I hope it works out. I need to get some work done though." He got up and went back to his bedroom.

Don had a whole desktop set up on the side of his room opposite his bed. He worked as Tech Support online, and sometimes would personally go into his company's office building. He just had to make sure he was logged on and worked a certain number of hours at home. Mostly, he just ended up walking people through minor issues they had on whatever electrical device they had. So, he logged in and worked for a few hours that night, knowing he needed to make up for some of the time he didn't work while he was gone.


End file.
